leagueofrandomheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Silverwood
Marcus Silverwood born Marcus Monroe is a Orphan who believes he has super powers. He currently lives with his adopted family in the Barbican centre. When he's not patrolling the streets looking for bad guys he's attending school or hanging out with his mates . Before meeting the rest of the group only his girlfriend and childhood friend Luna Gomez knew of his identity. He generally tries to balance his superhero life with his normal one though the enjoyment of the former has resulted in sight swift away from the norm. Description Full Name: Marcus Silverwood (formally Marcus Monroe) Alias: The Silver Guardian Age: 16 Gender: Male Race: Mixed Ethnicity (Asian & Caucasian) Nationality: British Hair Colour:''' Black or White '''Eye Colour: Brown Height: 5'7" Weight: Varies Marcus looks and acts like a 16 year old teenage, while processing athletic build thanks mostly to his almost daily patrolling of the London streets he's still has yet to fully develop physically and therefore still carries round some baby fat. When out fighting crime as his superhero alas The Silver Guardian he wears a skin tight black cyclist outfit overlayed with a denim jacket, his head is covered with a full faced white mask and matching wig. For the rest of time the he's even wearing his school uniform or wearing jeans and T-shirts. Profile Essence: Pattern Nature: Caregiver Demeanor: Thrill-Seeker Affliation: '''The Citizens of London '''Concept: '''Superhero '''Cabal: '''None Stats Attributes *Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 4 (Lighting Reflexes), Stamina 4 (Tencity) *Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 4 (Goading), Appearance 2 *Mental: Perception 2, Intelligence 2, Wits 2 Abilities *Talents: Alertness 2, Athletics 2, Brawl 3, Dodge 3, Streetwise 3, Subterfuge 3 *Skills: Crafts 2, Performance 3, Stealth 2, Technology 2 *Knowledges: Academics 1, Computer 1, Investigation 1, Medicine 1, Science 1 Spheres *Entropy 1 *Forces 2 *Life 3 *Prime 2 Backgrounds *Avatar 4 *Allies 2 *Enemies 2 *Sanctum 1 *Wonder 1 Resonance *Dymanic (Flowing) 2 *Static (Lasting) 1 '''Arete 3 Willpower 5 Backgrounds Avatar *Marcus' avatar is the perfect image of what he aspires to be a true superhero. He appears as a taller more heroic version of his Silver Guardian persona with a far better looking costume. Allies *'Luna Gomez:' Luna is Marcus' oldest friend and quite recently his first girlfriend. Ever since she learned he was The Silver Guardian ''she has helped/forced him to train to help him not get himself killed. In addition to this she also covers for him if his parents discover he's not at the house. *'Patricia Gomez: 'Patricia is a detective in the London Metropolitan Police and acts as Marcus' one and only contact within law enforcement. While their relationship is strained to the say least in both of Marcus' identities (he is dating her daughter) they both admit that they need each other to deal with the growing supernatural threat within London. Enemies *Marcus has made a lot of enemies over his short career and during all of this he has slowly come to the attention of a powerful Mage. The identity of who has yet to be revealed. Sanctum *A small closet inside his bedroom which is mostly used to store his superhero outfit. Wonder: Superhero Mask * Childhood & Early Life On the 26th May 1996 Thomas and Yuna Monroe had a son named Marcus and for a while they were a happy family. That is until the 31st December 1999 whilst travelling to a Sons of Ether lecture Thomas was attacked and killed by an unknown force, at the same time Yuna was also stuck down inside the protective wards of their home. Marcus not even 4 years old yet was left my unknown individual at a nearby orphanage. Marcus was quickly adopted by a loving family and now goes by the name Marcus Silverwood. He lived a fairly normal life apart from the times when his powers would manifest during emotional high points. An example of this was during Year 3 a School Bully said that his parents killed themselves when they saw how ugly he was. Enraged by the bully's words Marcus punched him in the face with level 2 forces attack. During his 2011 Summer Break he finally decided to hone his growing abilities rather than ignore them. Originally only going out only to practice and have fun, he quickly changed his mind upon seeing someone in danger, rushing to their aid. Now Marcus is completely addicted to the Superhero lifestyle, though his lack of experience and knowledge of the Occult has gotten him in a 'lot' of trouble. The Silver Guardian: Year One Marcus' first year as a superhero was eventful to the least, while he spent most of his time fighting normal street thugs he would on the occasion run into the supernatural and find himself completely out of his depth. A Hero is born After saving a young lad from being horribly beaten to death during the London riots, Marcus decided to become a superhero. The only problem with this is that he little to no idea on how to go about this, one trip to Foridden Planet with his mate Danny later (the store not the movie) and he had a pretty good idea on what to do. He decided that a hoodie and jeans was not really a viable costume for a Hero so he began to design a new one, many drawings and internet searchs later he managed to put together something viable. With his savings all but spent he ventured into the night as ''The Silver Guardian, he quickly discovered that thanks to his powers (Force and Prime spheres) he could easily go head to head with the common crimmal. Every once is a while he would encounter someone who didn't go down so easily (Ghoul) but on the whole his fights never put him in much danger, that was to soon change however. Back to School Going from fighting thugs at night and hanging with his mates on the weekends going back to school seemed incredibly boring by comparence, but Marcus was about to get all the excitiment he could wish for. On his first day back during assembly after the "your now Year 11 so act like it" and "we know one of you shits broke into the school and used school equipment this summer". The Headteacher announced that a year 8 by the name of Rebecca Black had recently gone missing and if anyone knew anything to get in contact with him. That night Marcus combed the streets showing her picture to criminals to the homeless and whether by luck or fate he found her, inside a blazing building. After saving Rebecca from her own self loathing Marcus is about to take her back home when a Werewolf arrives demanding he head over the girl. Rebecca pleas with him to not let them take her back so naturally Marcus refuses the werid person's demand. Believing him to be wearing a costume Marcus is caught completely by surpise when the Werewolf lunges for him. Unable to best the creature Marcus grabs Rebecca and bolts, the Werewolf giving chase. After a long chase through the streets Marcus is eventually cornered by the rest of the pack. Not wanting to give up the girl Marcus engages the Werewolves, though mostly he quips and dodges unable to land an effective hit. Thankfully for Marcus, Rebecca's grandmother turns up to calm down her clan and sort out the situation. Having suffered his fair share of cuts and bruises Marcus returns home proud that he did save Rebecca from the blaze but confused over the whole situation. Bloody Vampire Living so close to the London Symphony Orchestra it would be foolish and strange to not attend a concert every once and a while. This is more or less what Marcus' mum said to the family one night and so they went to a concert and the most part it was a nice family outling till the concert hall was flowed with sleeping gas. Through sheer force of will Marcus is able to stay awake long enough to see a group of armed thugs enter the hall dispersing the gas with their entrance. Never being unprepared for crimefighting Marcus quickly dawns his mask and goes into battle, using the seats for cover Marcus sneaks his way up to each thug in turn and takes them out. Taking a second to make an annoymous call to the police, Marcus quietly enters the main hall. Said hall is swarming with armed goons who are gathering people into the centre, were a man passes judgement over them referring to the people as cattle. Having no clue what's going on apart from that this guy is clearly insane and should probably be dealt with, Marcus charges in making swift work of his henchman. The battle against the boss doesn't go as well as Marcus thought while being completely unarmed and looking half dead he puts up a good fight. Before even can win the cops arrive forcing the Vampire to flee, Marcus gives change but loses him on the rooftops. Feeling that he should probably return to the concert hall to avoid any problems Marcus gives up the chase, before he can Detective Patricia Gomez arrives on the scene telling him to freeze. Not wanting to fight the mother of his best friend Marcus dives off the side of the rooftop, cracking the floor tiles as he lands barely able to retreat to the shadows in time. By the skin of his Marcus bruised and aching all over returns to his seat just as London's finest swarm the concert hall. While utterly confused by the whole situation the police decide on one thing that the masked vigilante needs to brought in for questioning Crimelords of London Completely unknown to Marcus his nightly ventures out to fight evil has been disrupting the profits of the local crimelords, this combined with the events at the LSO forces them to take action. It's one thing to affect profits but to stop the master's feeding is another, Hoping to use the Met to bring the Silver Guardian down, they get in contact with some of their ghouls within the department. One of these contacts is Detective Paul Murphy partner to Patricia Gomez. For next the few weeks Paul makes it his personal mission to bring the viglante to justice even using a gang of fewer ghouls to stage an crime. His repeated failure causes his master to cut him off from his weekly supply, having become completely addicted to the vampire's blood he decides to risk everything to kill Marcus. Whilst Marcus battles a group of hired thugs he lies in waiting ready to make the killing shot. Thankfully for our Hero Patricia havin' figured what's been going on with her partner tackles him to the ground. Marcus immediately rushes to her aid and together they manage to overpower him. While still under orders to arrest the viglante on sight, Patricia decides to let Marcus go acknowledging that he may be useful even if he's a pain in the ass. Truth and Reconciliation Given all the cuts and bruises his most recent fights had left him it was only a matter of time before people started to notice, the first of which is his childhood friend Luna Gomez . Conerned for her friend worried that he gotten himself mixed up in something aweful see approached him on the way back from school, Marcus caught a little off guard delivered the same barrage of excuses he had told his parents. Luna not buying any of it calls him out on his bullshit and gives him an ultimatum tell me want's going on or I'm gone. Not wanting to lose his closest and longest friend Marcus drags her to in an alleyway and shows her what he can do. While he does fail the first few times much to his own surprise to use his powers. Right before Luna is about to punch him in the face for dicking about with their friendship he launches a quantum bolt from his hand blowing a small hole in the wall. After getting over the initial shock of what she just saw, Luna unleashs a stream of questions upon Marcus and he enturn answers them honestly and to the best of his ability. Knowing that telling Marcus to not help people would you like telling a fish not to swim she decides to help him out and drags him off to the gym for training. Longest Night 22nd of December is nigh and with it the shortest day of the year, not wanting to waste the darkness the Vampires of london prepare to throw a party and what's a party without food. With Murphy's failure and his own failure still hanging over him Vincent Matei decides to bring something special to the party, the rogue mage on a silver platter. To help him achieve this he enlists the help of his 'sister' Cordelia Grey and together they begin their hunt. Whilst Vic and Cordelia begin hunting our hero down, Marcus observes a group of homeless people being rounded up and put into trucks, sightly confused he enquires what's going on, his answer comes in the form of violence. After freeing the vagabonds from being carried away he returns his patrols only to find more just like it. Seeing a pattern and hoping to stop it at the source he disguises himself as a homeless person and waits to be taken away. He doesn't have to wait long and after an uncomfortable ride in the back of a van he is dragged out of the van and put in a cell. After the coast is clear he rides off the disguise and emerges as ''The Silver Guardian, ''whilst freeing the prisoners he finds a familar face Detective Gomez who like Marcus had noticed the yearly pattern and had gone undercover. After a lot of banter they agree to work together and they begin to lead the captives out of the building. Just before they leave Vic and Cordelia arrive and engage the two in battle. While only being a mortal Patricia puts up a damn good even breaking a handful of Cordelia's ribs and together they force the two to flee. Patricia having watched the kid in action and against her better judgement lets him go again and even goes as far to leave him out of her report. World of Hurt His recent victories against the goths (vampires) had given Marcus a boost of confidence combined with Luna's training he felt he could take on anyone, though that assumption was about to be blasted away. A Celestial Chorus Mage arrives in London his divine mission is to kill the devil spawn known as marauders, he has heard rumors that one is patrolling the streets of London claiming himself to be a 'superhero'. Marcus as normal has no idea on what's going on and in fact busy fighting a group of ghouls while Cordelia watchs amuses by the fight. Just before she enters the fight she senses the arrival of another Mage not dumb enough to fight two of them she melts into the shadows content with leaving her minions to their fate. Paradigm Marcus does not see himself as a Mage but instead a superhero when performing magic for him it is simply a power that he call upon when in danger. Therefore the way he does magic is weird and some of the time he completely unaware he's doing it. He believes that inside him is an bundle of white energy and by unleashing it he can become stronger and faster. His current belief is that he was born with this gift because of his Mage parents. Foci *Entropy - Luna's Good Luck Charm *Forces - Brawling *Life - Medicine *Prime - Superhero Mask Quips & Quotes *"Even though how much I'd love for you to arrest me I'm going to take pass, besides I have evil to foil and lives to save" *"Okay I admit you have nice teeth now stop showing them to me" *"Hey Murph were you born incompetent or did you have to work at it?" *"Hey buddy! The middle ages called they want their stuff back" *"You stop calling me Kid and I'll stop calling you Cueball, Cueball" *"You throw like a girl!"